Daughter
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Xamot and Tomax went to a gala. They never expected to meet her daughter. Please R&R.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the sake of the story, I've included telepathy as part of the bond between Xamot and Tomax.**_

Daughter

By Red Blaze 16

Tomax and Xamot entered the gala. Men and women filled the ballroom, wearing evening gowns and tuxedos. Talking. Laughing. And for some, reminiscing. The former Crimson Twins were taking a terrible risk by being there that night, since the party was being held in honor of GI Joe. A team, now retired, that had been made up of the best men and women from the different branches of the American military. Their mission had been to defend the citizens of America and the world. And for years, they did just that. In secret. Most of the citizens they defended didn't even know that GI Joe existed.

The primary enemy of GI Joe was Cobra, a terrorist organization. And Cobra was who Tomax and Xamot had worked for. Over thirty years ago, the Crimson Twins were dangerous. But age had made them less dangerous. At least physically. While their minds were just as sharp as ever, time could be seen in their features. Their once thick, black hair was still just as thick, but white now. Lines and wrinkles marred their faces. Both Xamot and Tomax were fit, for their age, but they couldn't do the flips and kicks any more. Time had finally caught up with the Crimson Twins. Xamot and Tomax were old and the thought did not escape their minds that they were most likely surrounded by their enemies.

They knew who the event was being held for, so some measures had been taken. Xamot had used face putty to cover the scar on his face. While time may have aged them, there weren't too many identical twins who's only difference was a scar across the face of one of them. The former Crimson Twins didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

They glanced around, sometimes recognizing former GI Joe members, though most of the people in the crowd weren't even old enough to remember when GI Joe served its country. While the two men mingled, making sure that they always kept in sight of each other, people were at the podium, giving speeches. Mostly, the twins ignored the speeches. Until one voice made them pay attention.

Xamot and Tomax were only a couple of feet from each other when they heard her voice. Both stopped at the same time to look at the woman at the podium. She drew their attention, not because of how beautiful she looked, though she was a good looking woman. Her reddish brown hair was pinned up, giving the illusion she had short hair. The gown she wore, while classic, was a simple sheath dress. Dark green, the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. It wasn't even her voice, though it sounded beautiful to their ears. Mostly, it was who she looked like.

[It can't be her, brother,] thought Tomax, as he used their shared telepathy.

[I know,] replied Xamot, his eyes never leaving the woman. [She is far too young.]

Finishing her speech, the woman left the podium and stepped down from the stage. Together, the brothers moved toward the woman. Stopping near the stage, Xamot purposely bumped into the woman, and made it seem like an accident.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said the woman, smiling at them in apology.

"The fault is mine," replied Xamot. With a combination of a frown and smile, Xamot took her hand and kissed her glove clad knuckles. "You remind me of someone I knew."

"Good memories?" she asked, still smiling.

"Complicated memories," Xamot replied. _Even her smile looks like hers, though I never had her smile directed at me before_ , he thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied. She took her hand back and glanced around before returning her gaze to Xamot. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am," replied Xamot, before he waved to include his brother. "I mean to say, we are."

"I'm one of the organizers for this event," she told him. "I felt it was about time that GI Joe got the recognition they deserved, especially since there isn't a need to keep their activities secret any more."

"How do you know GI Joe?" asked Tomax.

"Both of my parents were Joes," she replied. "How silly of me. I should have introduced myself. My name is Marissa Faireborn."

"Both parents?" asked Tomax.

"Yes," Marissa replied, with another smile. "So, how did you know GI Joe?"

"It's...complicated," replied Xamot.

"Everything seems to be complicated for you," she replied, with another quick smile. "Well, I should mingle."

Xamot and Tomax stepped out of her way. She had only taken a few steps, when Xamot called out to her.

"Your mother?" he asked.

Marissa stopped and turned back. "What about her?"

"Who was she?" Xamot asked. "Her Joe name."

"My mother went by the name of Lady Jaye," Marissa replied before she nodded her head and stepped into the crowd.

Shocked, the former Crimson Twins could only stare off after the departing woman.

,

[She had a daughter,] thought Tomax.

Without a word or thought, Xamot nodded back. Together the twins look around the room. [Let's leave,] thought Xamot.

In silent agreement, Tomax and Xamot left the gala.

FIN


End file.
